A great variety of toy playsets produced through the years have involved a launching of a projectile of one sort or another. In one variant of such playsets, a gun-like launcher supports one or more projectiles which are launched either through a spring-loaded launching mechanism or an air pressure driven launching device. The projectiles have enjoyed equally varied shapes and have included ping-pong balls, foam resilience balls, lightweight missiles and foam bodied arrows or missiles.
In the typical toy missile launcher using either a lightweight missile or foam bodied arrow for missile, a source of air pressure such as a pump or bellows is coupled to a hollow tube. The lightweight missile or foam bodied arrow in turn defines a cooperating closed end passage and is snugly fitted upon the hollow tube. The release of a burst of pressurized air into the hollow tube launches the arrow or missile.
One such product is presently marketed under the name of Nerf Bow 'N Arrow by Parker Brothers and includes a simulated bow and arrow having a center mounted plunger mechanism and a forwardly extending hollow launch tube coupled thereto. The plunger mechanism is spring-biased to its forward condition permitting the user to draw the plunger away from the bow center against the spring force storing spring energy therein. Upon release of the plunger, the spring force thrusts the plunger forward pressurizing air within the launch tube. A foam arrow received upon the launch tube via a closed end passage is launched in response to the pressurized air.
Another product presently marketed under the name Nerf Master Blaster by Parker Brothers sets forth a foam ball gun having a pair of launching barrels and a bidirectional plunger air pressure mechanism coupled to a movable handle. The plunger couples pressurized air to the upper barrel in one direction of motion launching a ball therefrom and to the lower barrel in the opposite direction of motion launching a foam ball therefrom. Rapid back and forth movements of the plunger provide alternating foam ball launches from the upper and lower launch tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,190 issued to Megargee sets forth an AIR PROPELLED PROJECTILE LAUNCHER having a gun-like housing defining a barrel formed of tubular resilient material. The rear barrel portion is sealed while the forward barrel portion receives a cylindrically shaped projectile. The projectile is tightly fitted within the cylinder bore and is launched therefrom when the user strikes the upper portion of the resilient barrel to deform the barrel and produce pressurized air therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,344 issued to Gedney sets forth an AIR GUN having a hollow barrel, a squeezably deformable handle and a trigger valve mechanism. The rapid squeezing of the handle and pressing of the trigger valve produces air pressure within the barrel which launches a projectile therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,677 issued to Traver sets forth a PROJECTILE SHOOTING GUN having an elongated barrel coupled to an upwardly extending tubular magazine and a generally disk-shaped air reservoir. The air reservoir defines an outwardly extending resilient convex surface. A plurality of projectiles are loaded into the magazine and are exposed one at a time to the cylinder bore. The positioned projectile is launched by the user's rapid strike against the resilient air housing deforming the resilient member and collapsing it inwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,653 issued to Amdur sets forth a TOY ROCKET GUN having a supporting frame which receives and supports a tubular launcher. A collapsible air bulb is coupled to the launch tube which receives a launchable rocket. The rocket is launched by rapidly squeezing the air bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,782 issued to Ayala sets forth a TOY having an elongated tubular plunger mechanism supporting a movable piston therein which is coupled to a handle at the opposite end. A simulated missile is coupled to the output end of the plunger assembly and restrained thereto. The rapid forward movement of the handle forces the piston into the plunger cylinder bore compressing the air therein and driving the missile from the launcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,297 issued to Bednar, et al. sets forth a TOY ROCKET having a tubular rocket launcher receiving a rocket having a closed end passage therein. An elongated flexible hollow tube extends downwardly from the launcher and terminates in a collapsible air bulb. The user holds and directs the rocket launcher while placing the bulb on the floor and rapidly collapsing the bulb with the user's foot to pressurize air and launch the missile.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,087,481 and 3,055,352 both issued to Foster and both entitled TOY GUN set forth similar toy gun structures having a gun-like hollow housing formed of a squeezable resilient material. A barrel portion within the gun housing receives a plurality of to-be-launched balls which are forced outwardly from the barrel under air pressure as the handle is squeezed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,246 issued to Wolfe sets forth a COMPRESSED AIR ROCKET PROPELLING DEVICE having a pair of telescoping tubular members each supporting a downwardly extending handle. A rocket having a closed end launch passage is received upon the forwardmost of the telescoping tubular members and is launched when the user rapidly draws the two handles together telescoping the inner tubular member into the outer member to produce pressurized air.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,171 issued to Ryan, et al. sets forth a TOY POP GUN HAVING AN AIR PUMP WITH A RESILIENTLY FLEXIBLE MOVABLE CHAMBER CLOSURE MEMBER includes a pressurized chamber, a controlling trigger and a sounding membrane which cooperate to produce a popping sound when the trigger is pulled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,340 issued to Breneman, et al. set forth a PNEUMATIC TOY VEHICLE PROPULSION SYSTEM having a hollow closed loop vehicle conducting tube within which a toy vehicle is driven by air pressure within the tube. An air bellows and valve mechanism is provided to pressurize the tube behind the toy vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,006 issued to Breslow, et al. sets forth a TOY ROCKET WITH PNEUMATIC LAUNCHER having a pivotable launch tube coupled to a collapsible air bulb. A lightweight rocket having a closed end launch tube is received upon the launcher tube and is launched therefrom as the user rapidly collapses the bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,902 issued to Reynolds sets forth TOY PROJECTILE LAUNCHING APPARATUSES having a housing shaped to correspond to a machine gun or the like and including an upwardly extending magazine. A plurality of projectiles are stacked within the magazine and the bottommost projectile is aligned with the machine gun barrel. An air driven plunger assembly includes a plunger rod which is driven into the bottommost projectile to launch each time air pressure from a collapsible bellows is applied to the plunger assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,705 issued to Jacoby sets forth a TOY PROJECTILE LAUNCHING DEVICE having a miniaturized cannon defining a launching bore which receives a to-be-launched projectile. The breach portion of the cannon is equipped with an inflatable air bladder and a movable piston valve. A squeezable bulb is coupled to the piston valve and is operated to actuate the valve to either launch the projectile or inflate the bladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,249 issued to Fogarty, et al. sets forth a TOY GLIDER WITH PNEUMATIC LAUNCHER formed to comprise a bracelet worn upon the user's wrist. The launcher includes a forwardly extending launch tube on its upper portion and a hollow collapsible air bulb on its lower portion. A lightweight missile having a closed end passage is received upon the launch tube and launched therefrom in response to the user's rapid squeezing of the air bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,081 issued to Moormann sets forth a COLLAPSIBLE BALL LAUNCHER having an elongated cylindrical barrel supporting a movable piston and piston rod therein. A handle is coupled to the outwardly extending end of the piston rod. A ball chamber defines a front constriction and is coupled to the piston end of the piston cylinder. A foam ball is received within the ball chamber and driven therefrom by the forward movement of the piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,065 issued to Fertig, et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE AND HANDHELD PNEUMATIC LAUNCHER having an elongated cylinder within which a movable piston and piston rod are supported. The piston rod extends outwardly from the cylinder and terminates in a handle while a pair of outwardly extending handles are supported on either side of the cylinder. A launch tube is secured to the opposite end of the cylinder and is coupled to the cylinder interior. A launchable vehicle includes a closed end passage received upon the launch tube which is launched as the piston is driven into the cylinder to pressurize the air therein.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have provided some measure of enjoyment and amusement for the user, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore interesting and improved projectile launchers.